Eurovision Battle Royale 2017
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2017, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2017, Eurovision 2017, ou plus simplement pays 2017, est la 2e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en la Slovenia. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, la Slovénie, était la vainquant de la 2016 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est la Finlande. Il battait la Turquie, qui a fini en deuxième. Le Danemark, le Monténégro, et pays hôte la Slovenia complétaient le Top 5. Arena Le 26 octobre 2016, RTV SLO1 a annoncé qu'il a conclu un marché avec la gouvernement slovène et l'état du Piran d'organiser la Bataille Royale dans cette région-là. La Corne d'Abondance serait au centre du Place Tartini. Voice le map de l'Arène décédée : Voice des images de partout l'Arène 2017: File:Tartini Square.jpg|Le place où commencent les citoyens à la corne d'abondance. File:Piran.jpg|Vue d'ensemble de la ville de Piran. File:Strunjan.jpg|Le nord frontière d'Arène, près de Strunjan. File:Près de Lucijan.jpg|Une vue de la campagne et d'une village près Lucijan, se trouve près la sud de l'Arène. File:Jezero v Fies.jpg|Le lac à côté de Piran. Format and Rules Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Ljubljana, le 3 décembre 2016. La Slovénie a été sélectionnée à commencer sur les podiums X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 10 mars 2017. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Amsterdam (25 mars) * : Rome (8 avril) * : Tallinn (29 avril) * : Istanbul (13 mai) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 20 mai, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. File:BRE 2017 Hommes.png|left| Hommes File:BRE 2017 Femmes.png|left| Femmes '' Pays participants à la 1re demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 2e demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 3e demi-finale'' 1re demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 20 juin et 24 juin. 2e demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 21 juin et 25 juin. 3e demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 22 juin et 25 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2017 D1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2017 D2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2017 D3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2017. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (30 juin) Besnik Horvat of is caught off guard and killed by Maria Spencer of . Yuliya Golubova of is killed by Annelies Reetgers of . Emil Bachev of is killed by Canan Tezcan of . Lasse Ellingsen of is killed by Noemi Kernen of . Sipan Sasounyan of is killed by Lester Marshall of . Résumé It was a decent start. People thought Yuliya of Russia could be a dark-horse, but she was killed by the Dutch citizen during the bloodbath. It was true heartbreak though for Slovenia; they went from winning it all last year, to having one of the citizens finish in dead-last! To make it worse, the 40-something year old was killed by the little Irish teenager girl. Lester Marshall, the former cop from London, got his first kill of the Grand Final. Many people had an inkling about him, but we'll find out if he's capable to win it all. Five citizens died, 31 remain. 2e Journée (1 juillet) Jamilya Assylhanev of is killed by Gabriella Surány of . Benoit Lepoutre of is killed by Sophia Iordanous of . Emiliana Carducci of is killed by Vytenis Buzius of . Maria Spencer of is killed by Vytenis Buzius of . Gerda Kasperyte of is killed by Gabriella Surány of . Noemi Kernen of is killed by Todor Zdravkov of . Nicholas Crawford of is killed by Adem Todorović of . Résumé Today was a really exciting day! First, in the morning, Gabriella of Hungary spotted Jamilya of Kazakhstaan squatted near the edge of the lake, so she snuck up behind her and shoved her in, drowning her. Next, Sophia of Greece proved why she is to be reckoned with when she got into a fist fight with Benoit of Luxembourg, and easily out-manouvered him into submission, later killing him. Then, the dark-horse teen from Lithuania and his other dark-horse ally Maria of Ireland got into a 2v1 fight against Emiliana of Italy, with the two of them easily overpowering her. But then, when he was finished killing her and all seemed normal, he turned on Maria and stabbed her, then again to make sure she was dead. His country-mate Gerda wasn't so lucky, and found herself being strangled to death by Gabriella of Hungary as she hid in a small house in the Lucija outskirts. Seven citizens died, 24 remain. 3e Journée (2 juillet) There were no events today. 4e Journée (3 juillet) Adem Todorović of is killed by Franciz Schulthess of . Franciz Schulthess of dies of blood-loss from his injuries he sustained from his battle with Adem of Bosnia. Résumé Today was rather slow. People thought Adem would do well, but he was ambushed while hunting for his Balkan allies by Franciz of Switzerland. The 50 year old Swiss engineer caught him off-guard and stabbed him. Adem was gravely injured, but he was still strong. He also managed to stab Franciz in the ribs. GIving Adem one last quick shallow stab to the side of the neck, he fled. Adem died a few seconds later from blood-loss while it took Franciz nearly six hours to die from his own stab wound. Two citizens died, 22 remain. 5e Journée (4 juillet) There were no events today. 6e Journée (5 juillet) Dominic Beckmann of is ambushed and killed by Gabriella Surány of . Ken Valjas of is killed by Arrian Hisari of . Kostadin Bogun of is killed by Yeliz Ahmad of . Résumé After a couple slow days, we've finally got some events! Dominic of Germany was busy trying to hunt some animals in the forest east of Piran, that he didn't realize he was walking into an ambush. An arrow came out of seemingly nowhere and struck him in the side of the neck, killing him almost instantly. Later on the in the afternoon, Ken was being stalked by Arrian of Albania. When he tried to scavenge the cornucopia again, Arrian attacked and bashed his head against the side of it until he died. Lastly, Kostadin, one of the favorites, was surprisingly killed! No one would've expected Yeliz of Turkey to have the guts to actually sneak up to him and stab his back three times. Three citizens died, 19 remain. 7e Journée (6 juillet) Vytenis Buzius of is killed by Lester Marshall of . Résumé Wow, and people thought Vytenis could win! I guess when it came time to actually face off against another citizen, Vytenis never actually had a chance; he was only good at staying in the shadows and setting traps. Once again, it was Lester who came along and spotted Vytenis near the Portorož harbor. He stood behind him, raised a roc in the air with both his hands, and swung it down, almost instantly crushing the 16 year-old's skull and killing him. One citizen died, 18 remain. 8e Journée (7 juillet) Arrian Hisari of is killed by Ksenia Hurwicz of . Résumé Who knew she could do that? Ksenia puts Poland's name on the scoreboard as she gets her first kill, throwing a small throwing knife into the spine of Arrian of Albania. One citizen died, 17 remain. 9e Journée (8 juillet) Canan Tezcan of is killed by Sara Kuvayeva of . Sophia Iordanous of is killed by Sara Kuvayeva of . Résumé More surprise news coming in from the Arena! Sara of Belarus has just come out of nowhere to massacre both Canan and Sophia! Armed with a crossbow of all things, she first went for Canan, who separated from his country-mate Yeliz for only a couple minutes. She shot him straight through the skull! It was truly grotesque. Yeliz came back just in time to see that and gave chase, thirsty for revenge. But she ended up losing her in the forest in the far north of the Arena. Then, while running away, she bumped into Greece's citizen, literally. The once-favorite Sophia looked starved and dirty; she stood no chacnce against Sara. She mauled her to death with her fists. I don't even think Sara thought she had all that in her! Two citizens died, 15 remain. 10e Journée (9 juillet) Lester Marshall of is poisoned by Petrija Lopandić of . Sara Kuvayeva of is killed by Yeliz Ahmad of . Todor Zdravkov of is attacked and killed by a muttation lynx Résumé This Battle Royale is turning out to be very dramatic! Yeliz of Turkey witness her own country-mate's head pretty much explode due to Sara of Belarus, and had spent the whole day looking for her. Well this afternoon, she found her. She showed no Merchy to Sara, and in perhaps the grossest, most violent death so far, Yeliz stabbed Sara twice, and while she lay in her blood, lit her blood on fire with a matchbook she hadn't used, igniting the blood and later Sara who burned to death in agonizing screams. Also, we had the first muttation death of the Grand Final. Todor of Bulgaria, already weak due to starvation and a mysterious infection, was pounced on and torn apart alive by the muttation lynx that wanders the forests south of Lucija. Three citizens died, 12 remain. 11e Journée (10 juillet) Attention Citizens! The cornucopia has been replenished with food, weapons, and medicine. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Kristyna Martinová of is crushed to death by Petrija Lopandić of . Ksenia Hurwicz of is killed by Amira Žigon of . Gabirella Surány of is killed trying to figure out how to activate one of hte new mines. Annelies Reetgers of is killed by Yeliz Ahmad of . Kristin Hagelin of is killed by Eija Nykanen of . Edith Sundberg of is killed by Nikolaj Dalgaard of . Résumé Another day of total drama! First, the host nation of Slovenia is really starting to believe they could win this thing again. Amira is still alive, and just killed someone, which boosts her chances of winning. Can she do it? But the majority of the drama today came from the Scandinavian countries. All of them - Denmark, Finland, Norway, and Sweden, were still alive and were allies. But once they all got to the Cornucopia, it was like a ticker went off and it was an all-out battle. They all started throwing punches and knifing each other. In the end, Eija of Finland stabbed Kristin of Norway in the abdomen, and again in the chest, then left for dead. Then close-neighbors Sweden and Denmark were left shock when Nikolaj of Denmark was forced to stab Edith of Sweden in the face and she was about to start punching him. Nikolaj then took off after Eija of Finland. Talk about drama! Six citizens died, 6 remain. 12e Journée (11 juillet) There were no events today. 13e Journée (12 juillet) Petrija Lopandić of is killed by Nikolaj Dalgaard of . Amira Žigon of is killed by Yeliz Ahmad of . Teodor Bajandic of is killed by Nikolaj Dalgaard of . Résumé Things are getting really down to the wire now! With just 3 citizens remaining, we will find out who will be our 2nd winner - and as of now it can be anyone's guess! Today, Yeliz of Turkey broke the hearts of all Slovenians as she killed the host nation's final competing citizen - Amira. Denmark also broke the hearts of all Montenegrins by killing not only one of their citizens - but both of them - over the course of the day . He started by throwing a spear into the back of Petrija as she was keeping watch over her camp. Later on in the day though, Teodor saw Nikolaj and a fight ensued. Teodor managed to stab Nikolaj in the abdomen, but Nikolaj still had his spear and pierce Teodor's entire body, almost draining him of his blood and killing him quickly. But Nikolaj is now gravely hurt - it doesn't look good for Denmark. Will they hold on? Three citizens died, 3 remain. 14e Journée (13 juillet) Nikolaj Dalgaard is killed by Yeliz Ahmad of . Yeliz Ahmad of is killed by Eija Nykänen of . Résumé And that's it! Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 2nd Eurovision Battle Royale is Eija Nykänen of Finland; congratulations! It started in the morning, when it was still slightly dark. Nikolaj of Denmark knew he would probably die - he couldn't even move. Unknown to him, Yeliz had followed his trail of blood and she approached. The two didn't even say words. She raised her slingshot, armed with an extremely sharp rock, and aimed it at his forehead. She released it, and the rock went straight through, killing him almost instantly. Then, she went to look for the final citizen. It looked so good for Yeliz, but she walked straight into Eija's trap! She laid a trap out near the cornucopia - figuring that's where she would most likely go during the final two showdown. Yeliz sparked a wire that caused a ton of loose bricks to fall off one of the old Adriatic-like buildings and fell onto her. And just like that - it was over! It seemed to happen so fast and anticlimactically. Eija just had to sit near the cornucopia and watch as her plan worked and she became a Battle Royale Champion. Once again, congratulations to Eija Nykänen of Finland for winning the EBR 2017. We'll see you all next year in Finland for the 3rd Eurovision Battle Royale in 2018! Tableau du Résultat Cérémonie de Clôture La Cérémonie de Clôture a eu lieu le soir du 14 juillet et a célébrée la victoire de Eija Nykänen, son pays la Finlande, et en général tous les succès du mois passé des Batailles Royales. Il y avait plus présentations culturels, un concert, des discours d'adieu, un montage de le moment plus dramatique et remarquable, et bien sûr un replay du moment vainquant. Eija est rentré au Stade à l'applause et les hourras tonnant. Avec le Premier Ministre de la Finlande, les deux ont participé au segment de la cérémonie "léguer de la torche". Le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale Eurovision précédente, Mihela Kastelic, léguait les lauriers en or à Eija, pour porter sur la tête comme couronne prestigieuse pour toutes les parutions officielle, jusqu'il faut donner ces mêmes lauriers en or au vainqueur de la Bataille Royale Eurovision suivante. Le Premiere Ministre de la Finlande a accepté la responsabilité d'organiser la Bataille Royale Eurovision 2018, et après ça Eija a symboliquement éteinte la flamme dans le chaudron, signalant la conclusion de la Bataille Royale Eurovision 2017.